In the Sun of Eternity
by Literal Metaphor
Summary: PostBSSM.  Sequel to “In the Sun”.  Years after the breakup, Minako and Rei’s complicated and unstable relationship remains undefined.
1. I'll Be Stable

_Blood and blisters  
__On my fingers  
__Chaos rules when we're apart  
__Watch my temper  
__I go mental  
__I'll try to be gentle  
__When I grow up  
__I'll be stable  
__When I grow up  
__I'll turn the tables_

* * *

Artemis purred. He meowed. He scratched. He even attempted a roar. The resulting meek, but irritated, sound that came from his feline throat finally caught his master's attention. She peeked into his cramped travel carrier. 

"Artemis," she whispered harshly at him, barely audible over the bustle of the other travelers in the airport. "Not now. I'm trying to think."

"What is there to think about Minako?" He whispered back, furious at having to be caged up for more than the agreed upon amount of time.

He was relieved to hear her sigh petulantly and felt the carrier move as she tucked it under her arm, grabbing her one carry-on suitcase and hurriedly finding a bathroom. She shut them in a stall and let him out of the cage, after which he gasped for air dramatically.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad in there."

"You try being confined in a box for a fourteen hour flight!"

She stroked his coat apologetically, "Well don't worry, there won't be anymore anytime soon."

He sighed, "You've made up your mind then? You won't return to New York?"

She shook her head, lips pursed. "The agency was right. There really is nothing for me there."

Artemis was still with anger. He wanted badly to berate Minako, her lackadaisical agents, and himself for letting her get carried away with the illusory promises of the glamour world. He calmed himself. Rebuking her for events already past would get neither of them anywhere. "Fine. Then why haven't we left this airport yet?"

Minako looked up at the fluorescent lights, blowing air threw her lips. "I don't want to go home," she said with all the dread of someone who knew nothing good could come out of her unexpected return to Tokyo. "I don't want to see them. I don't want to hear all the nasty things they're going to say, once they find out that everything they said would happen, did happen. I don't want to see them, Artemis," she repeated dejectedly.

"Minako they're your parents!"

She looked at him, and he knew that argument meant close to nothing.

"I know, and that's exactly why I can't seem them. I can't listen to them call me a failure again, not today." She paused, brushing blonde bangs away from her eyes, unsure if she should tell Artemis what she really had planned. "I think I should see my friends. I think we should go to the Shrine."

Artemis' response was predictable. "Absolutely not. You should meet your parents first. You haven't seen Rei in months, and you can't just drop yourself on her doorstep and expect her to take you in." He hesitated, and then added quickly, just in case she was thinking it, "She's not in love with you anymore, y'know."

Minako scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I know that, Artemis, damn it." Annoyed, she shooed him back into the travel carrier. "Fine, we won't go the Shrine. But I am _not_ going home."

* * *

"You're still here Kino?" 

Makoto looked up to find her boss, towering over her, twisting his chef's hat in his hands irritably. "Yes sir, I'm still waiting for my ride."

"You've been waiting for twenty minutes, if you're going to stay late, at least make yourself useful," he told her gruffly and shoved a broom towards her.

She bit back a reply about how sweeping was not apart of her job description, and took the broom from him. "Yes sir… bastard…" She mumbled, hoping that her girlfriend would be there soon to pick her up.

* * *

Ami ran out of the lecture hall, bag half open with papers flying behind her. Sprinting to her car she dumped all that she was carrying in the backseat and sped off towards Makoto's restaurant. 

She could see when she stopped in front of the restaurant that it was already closed, and that Makoto was already upset. She slid into the passenger seat without a greeting, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry Makoto!" Ami gushed right away, "The anatomy lecture ran long, and the professor decided to give us copious notes today, plus a pop quiz, I'm sorry honey, next time I'll sneak out or something…"

Makoto chuckled, the idea of Ami Mizuno sneaking out of class so amusing her that she momentarily forgot how angry she wanted to be. She cleared he throat, becoming serious again. "This is the third time this week Ami. I can get home by myself, if you're too busy."

Ami took her hand cautiously. "I'm never too busy for you."

"Apparently you are." Makoto answered cuttingly.

Ami let go of her hand and put the car in drive. "Don't be like that Makoto. I've already apologized."

Makoto looked at her. Her maturity level always awed Makoto, and in this case made her feel guilty. "I know, sorry." She said quietly, making Ami smile. "Y'know, we wouldn't be having this problem if you would just move in with me."

Ami sighed. She was becoming tired of this argument. "We've already talked about this, several times. Let's not argue about it tonight, it's Friday."

"I'm not gonna drop it so easily."

"Clearly. But I have class in the morning, and you don't really want to spend the few hours we have together arguing do you?" Ami looked at her, pouting indignantly, but still so adorable. "Personally, I have better options in mind."

Makoto caught the mischief in her voice and couldn't help but crack a smile.

Ami wasn't entirely sure Makoto was listening to her as she finished telling her about her day, while they walked up to her apartment. She was startled when the taller girl stopped in her tracks, causing her to bump into her back. "What is it?"

Makoto looked at her, at a loss for words.

Ami stepped from behind her and gasped, "Minako?"

The blonde was propped up against her luggage in front of Makoto's door holding Artemis' in her lap while they gently snoozed. Makoto moved forward and shook the blonde girl lightly by her shoulders.

Minako's eyes fluttered open, Artemis stirring in her arms. "Hmm... huh?"

Makoto grinned, despite the millions of questions about to burst from her mouth. "Mina-chan!" She laughed, extending a hand to her friend and pulling her up. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

Minako smiled back, dropping Artemis. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Ami finally found her voice, "Of course! Mina-chan it's been so long!"

The blonde opened her arms, to which Makoto and Ami automatically embraced her.

They decided not to ask the obvious questions, assuming Minako would give the answers unprompted. Unfortunately, she prattled on about the new décor of Makoto's apartment and the various snacks that had been prepared for her.

"Oh wow, did you finally get a new sofa?" She threw herself onto the sofa, luxuriating on its softness. "Mmm… This feels good. I've been sleeping on a mattress for the past two years." Ami and Makoto waited, hoping this would lead into some explanation as to why she was suddenly in their presence. "Oh! You put in new carpet too! Wow, Ami-chan, you really broke her in didn't you?"

Makoto and Ami looked at each other. Makoto finally threw her hands up, done with being polite. "Mina-chan, you know I love you, and I'm ecstatic that you're here. But you haven't said a word yet about _why_ you're here."

Artemis joined the blonde on the couch, nudging her for support. She sat up, smile faltering. "I would've gone to Usagi's house, but I didn't want to disturb her parents this late."

"Yes, but," Ami pressed, "What brings you back to Tokyo? Is there a show, or a photo shoot?"

Minako looked at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. To Ami and Makoto she looked, at the moment, remarkably like her seventeen year old self. "No. I'm back for good, or a pretty long time at least."

"Oh, so you're going to work from here then? Did your agency move or something?" Makoto asked.

Minako scratched Artemis behind the ears, concentrating on the bristly white fur. She answered quietly, "My agency dropped me."

The sentence stung Makoto and Ami. They didn't know what to say, there wasn't much they could say. They sat on either side of her as she let her frustrations out through tears, consoling her.

They remember back to the day Minako had announced that she would be forgoing the second semester of college to move to America, where a modeling agency had expressed keen interest in her (after attending countless open-calls).

They remembered her forced smile when they, along with Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru sent her off at the airport, her parents conspicuously absent.

They remembered their uncontrollable excitement when they first flipped open a fashion magazine and saw her face on one of the glossy pages.

Makoto kissed the top of her head as Ami rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry about it Mina-chan. We're here for you now. You can stay here as long as you'd like."

Minako wiped her tears away, pulling herself together. "I love you guys. But I don't want to crash your love nest." She said, regaining her mischievous smile.

Makoto chuckled, then said more bitterly than she meant to, "You don't need to worry about that. Ami doesn't live here, she has her dorm. I'm here by myself, all alone."

Minako, as the Senshi of Love, was surprised at this. She turned a shocked look on Ami. "But you've been together for like, four years!"

"Hear that, Ami?" Makoto prodded, unnecessarily. "Even Sailor Venus thinks it's time."

Ami barely fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Enough about that. Tomorrow afternoon we'll all get together and give you a proper welcome back, Mina-chan. I know Usagi-chan and Rei-chan will be overjoyed to see you."

Minako smiled, drawing up memories of her two closest friends. "I can't wait to see them."

* * *

Rei blinked her eyes open, from what seemed like a long deep sleep. Mild disorientation set it. She seemed to be in the same state she fell asleep in: nude, limbs variously entangled with another's, sheets barely covering the two to them. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She had dozed off, while they were talking, about something rather important too. 

A soft chuckle distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up at the woman, whose chest she used as her pillow.

"You fell asleep on me again."

She frowned, her suspicions confirmed. "I didn't mean to, I guess I'm more tired than I thought," She sat up, kissing her collarbone, then resettling against her shoulder. "Sorry, Kimi."

Kimika brushed dark hair away from her violet eyes. "It's okay. You did exert yourself quite a bit."

The miko was unsuccessful in trying to curb her grin. "So, what were you saying before?"

"I asked you about your previous relationships. And don't pretend to fall asleep either!" She giggled.

"I didn't pretend," She said quietly, sighing. It was a completely legitimate question, especially after all the time she and Kimika had been spending together. It was official now, they were together; the society pages hadn't failed to mention it. And so Rei kicked herself, for not being prepared for the inevitable question.

She considered turning the question around, but remembered that Kimika had already volunteered the information almost as soon as they began dating. Unlike Rei, the woman as an open book, leaving her the only one left with secrets.

She sighed again. For once, she really liked a girl who wasn't a blonde sailor Senshi. She could even imagine letting herself fall in love with her. She smiled as Kimika ran her toes against her legs, waiting for an answer.

"Well," she dove in, "I haven't had many. I only really count one."

Kimika was intrigued. "Just one?"

Rei nodded. "My first. Actually, she wasn't my first, but I count her as my first anyway. Anyway, I was crazy about her and she was crazy about me. But…" She peeked at Kimika, hazel eyes urging her to continue, "But, I messed up."

"You messed up?" Kimika repeated curiously, "How?"

Rei sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. This is where she would probably run. "I cheated." She looked away so she wouldn't have to see Kimika's eyebrows rise to the top of her forehead. "If there's one thing I will ever regret, it's that. I nearly got on my hands and knees and begged her to take me back."

Kimika was more surprised at this than anything else. She wondered if she could ever enamor the dignified and majestic Hino Rei enough to take her to her knees.

Rei continued her story, "We struggled for awhile, until she finally decided that it would be impossible for us to ever be together again. And that was it." She concluded. She was glad to receive the kiss on the shoulder, and so encouraged, she added, "but she's still one of my best friends."

For Kimika, this was the most surprising and alarming part of the story. She lifted any eyebrow. "Really? Which one is it? Ami-san? Or Makoto-san?"

Rei laughed outright. "Neither! No, you haven't met her. She's out of the country."

"Oh? Why?"

"She's a model."

Another disarming addition to the story. Unfortunately, further details could not be divulged, as the phone began to ring out of the room.

Rei wrapped herself in a bed sheet and hopped to her feet. "It's probably Grandpa. I think he's in Osaka, by now. Be back in a minute."

Kimika nodded. She needed at least a few minutes to her gather her thoughts on the information Rei had just given her. As she suspected, there was a lot more to the mysterious miko than she let on.

Rei returned quicker than Kimika expected, a wry smile on her face.

"What?" Kimika asked.

She chuckled, "'Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.' Get dressed, my friends are coming over."

* * *

Makoto and Ami watched with amused smiles as the two blondes in front of them reunited, stifling each other with heartfelt hugs and squealing words of affection in fast, high-pitched voices at the café that had replaced the Crown as their regular haunt. 

"Ohmigod Mina-chan!" The Moon Princess squeezed her soldier tightly around the neck, then pulled back to take a look at her. "You look so good!"

"So do you!"

Usagi waved off her automatic, polite reply. She knew she hadn't changed much; she would look practically the same in a thousand years anyway. "I mean it Mina-chan, you look great! I love your hair!"

Minako gave her a grateful smile. She had been more than a little reluctant when her agents had advised her to cut her treasured long hair up to the shoulder, at a blunt angle. They said it would make her look "edgier". There were tears in her eyes as the stylist cut, what felt like chunks of memories off of her head, only breathing a sigh of relief when they decided against dyeing it too. A stylist had handed her trademark red bow back to her afterwards and told her, "And stop wearing this silly thing!"

"I'm glad you like it Usagi," she swung an arm around her shoulder and followed Makoto and Ami out of the café. She grinned, feeling a warm happiness inside her, which was conspicuously missing overseas. "Y'know, I never thought I'd miss this place as much as I did."

"It wasn't Tokyo, it was us!" Usagi told her, hugging her once more around the waist. "And we missed you too."

She gave a dispirited smile, "Maybe getting dropped was a blessing. I thought it was going to be a drag to come back home, but after seeing you guys, I'm in no rush to send my resume out again."

"I'm sure your parents are glad to have you back after so long too," Usagi waited for a reply but Minako only looked in the other direction and mumbled something incoherent.

Makoto sighed, apparently she would have to tell on her. "She hasn't seen her parents yet, Usagi-chan. She doesn't want to."

Usagi stopped right in the middle of the street to glare at her.

"Jeeze thanks Mako-chan."

Makoto shrugged.

"They're your parents Minako! It's been years."

"But Usagi-chan," Minako whined, "You know how they are! They'll be happy to see me for about five minutes until they ask me _why_ I'm here, and then I'll have to tell them that I basically got fired! And then I'd get to hear it from my mother and—ugh, I'd rather not deal with it right now."

"You'll have to eventually," Ami told her.

Minako crossed her arms indignantly, "I know…" Agitated, and without thinking, she reached into her purse and retrieved a packet of cigarettes. For the first time, her three friends looked at her like she was a stranger.

The future doctor cracked first, "_Minako!_ Are you _trying_ to get cancer?" Ami yelled.

Minako blinked, then chuckled self-consciously when she realized what Ami was talking about. "It's not a big deal Ami-chan, at least not in New York." Seeing their worried faces, she decided to put the packet away for now and change the subject. "Isn't Rei expecting us? We all know how she feels about promptness."

"Right," Makoto picked up the walk again, "Have you talked to her recently?"

"We've only talked on the phone a few times since she came to visit a few months ago." Minako remembered with a smile. The miko was the only with the time and the funds to fly to America to celebrate her twenty-first birthday with her. She had been momentarily disappointed that Usagi, Makoto, and Ami could not make the trip, but Rei gave her a gift that couldn't possibly be given with the others around. Minako snickered quietly at the memory.

Their phone conversations were a different story, particularly the last few. Minako was fine with her ex-girlfriend dating other people, but she certainly didn't want to hear about it. She wasn't surprised when Rei hung up on her after she said so, nor when she called back and apologized.

"Maybe this isn't as ingenious as we originally thought," Rei had said, referring to their "just a little more than friends" arrangement.

"Well, nothing else works for us. And I can't be blamed for that."

"But I can be? Kami, Mina. You never let me forget anything. One of these days, I'm going to meet someone who will."

That was when Minako hung up on her. She, however, didn't call back to apologize.

* * *

_Part Deux, coming up! R&R please!!  
When I Grow Up - Garbage_


	2. I'll Turn the Tables

Schoolgirl butterflies fluttered in her stomach when they finally reached the Hikawa Shrine. She looked up at it nostalgically, then without warning sprinted up the countless steps.

Hearing the familiar noise that always signaled her friends' arrival, Rei left Kimika to finish preparing the tea, rubbing her hands together nervously as she went outside to greet them.

As always, the miko was standing outside waiting for her.

Rei tried to hide her smile as she ran towards her. It was good that she looked so happy to see her. Since Minako had not told her about her return, she decided she would play hurt. "Well look who showed—mpf!"

Reaching the top of the shrine steps, the other Senshi were not greeted by Rei as usual, seeing as Minako had jumped into her arms, wrapped herself around her and kissed her.

They knew too much to be surprised, but were all the same uncomfortable, especially knowing Rei's new girlfriend was somewhere nearby, and probably unaware of the fact that Rei was being kissed by her ex-girlfriend and the miko was not doing all that much to stop her.

Minako was grinning when she let go of Rei's lips, legs still very much wrapped around her waist. "Miss me, Rei?" She giggled.

"As if," Rei decided to keep up the "I'm angry" game, now that she was actually annoyed by the surprise. She finally set Minako down, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

She shrugged. Not interested in small talk, she played with a strand of Rei's hair. "I didn't tell anybody."

Rei forced her hand away from her face. "You should've told _me_, at least."

Minako crossed her arms, "Well, here I am thinking you'd be happy to see me."

The miko rolled her eyes, was this the foot they were starting on already? "Shut up Mina. You know I'm happy to see you. But you really should have told me. I would have waited."

Minako looked at her curiously. "Waited for what?"

"Rei?" A soft voice called out from the doorway,

The miko stepped away from Minako quickly. "Kimi!"

Minako raised an eyebrow. She looked over the woman who emerged from inside, coming over to stand next to Rei. Her relationship to Rei was immediately obvious.

Instinctively, Minako began to scrutinize her. Her shiny black hair was cut into layers that fell a little lower than her chin. Her face was delicate and traditional, like a doll's perhaps, although Minako found her nose to be too pointy and upturned. Her bangs fell over her eyebrows in a done-to-look-undone sort of way, Minako thought, and her hazel eyes were so light, they might've looked yellow. She wore a gray knee-length pencil skirt with a thin white long-sleeve collared shirt tucked into, two buttons left undone to show just enough cleavage to be decent. She wore black pumps on her feet, making her two inches taller than Rei. Minako vaguely wondered which dentist's office she was a receptionist for, even though she had to admit that the skirt did make her curves look pleasing.

"Are you finished with your assessment?"

Minako's eyebrow rose further.

"Kimi," Rei said in a warning tone, "She's kidding. Mina-chan, this is my girlfriend, Ikuhara Kimika."

The woman bowed and after a second Minako bowed too. "Aino Minako, Rei's friend." She stated curtly.

"I'm happy to finally meet you Aino-san. I'm afraid Rei hasn't told me much about you."

Rei nearly winced as the blonde shot her a hateful look.

The others picked this time as good as any to step in. "Good to see you again, Kimika-san." Usagi said, stepping in between her and Minako. "I don't know about anybody else, but I'm hungry, and Mako-chan made snacks."

Makoto held up the picnic basket she had been carrying.

Rei's relief showed on her face. "Thank you. Let's go inside."

They settled around tea and Makoto's snacks in the parlor.

"So," Rei began cautiously, as Kimika served her tea, "What brings you back suddenly, Mina-chan?"

"Oh, I just couldn't bear to go another day without seeing you, _Rei-chan._"

Rei watched for Kimika's response; there wasn't one. "Seriously, Minako-chan."

Minako sighed, the others munching their snacks nervously. "My agency dropped me."

Rei's hands smacked the table, surprising everyone. "What? Why? How could they?"

"They said the New York market was no good for me. They were right, I guess, I hadn't booked a job in months before that." She rested her chin in her hand, staring into her teacup.

"Why didn't you tell me—us, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Didn't you think you needed us?"

Kimika stole a side glance at Rei, earnest feelings clearly showed on her face. She looked to Minako.

"Of course I did, Rei. But I had to work things out for myself first; it's part of the experience. Besides, I had Artemis."

Rei relented. "Fine, I guess. Where is he anyway?"

"Poor little guy's still jet lagged," Makoto answered with a fond smirk.

Usagi clapped her hands together. "Luna will be so glad to see him!"

An odd twist in the conversation, Kimika felt obligated to clarify. "Err, isn't Luna your cat?"

"Yes…" Usagi nodded, and then remembered that not everyone had talking cats, "Artemis is Minako-chan's cat, and they're sort of in love, so we like to have play-dates for them."

Rei shook her head, embarrassed for Usagi and her lame half-truth.

"Ah, of course," Kimika said with a polite smile, although she had never heard of such a practice.

"Enough about that," Minako said with a wave of her hand, "I've been gone for a long time, hasn't anything exciting happened? I mean, besides Rei actually dating people."

Rei's jaw tightened up, shooting a glare at Minako that the blonde skillfully ignored. "What about you then hot shot? Meet anyone in America?" She asked pointedly.

Minako shrugged a nonchalant shoulder, "Oh I've had my share of interesting dates, nothing to write home about though."

"Wooow," Usagi gasped, amazed, "You dated American women?"

She nodded. "And men."

"You didn't tell me about that!" Rei snapped with an up start. She settled back into her seat, catching Kimika's surprised expression. "What kind of best friend do you call yourself, anyway?"

Minako rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, you haven't told me much either Rei-chan." She made a vague gesture in Kimika's direction.

Kimika's eyes narrowed; this Aino Minako certainly wasn't making a good impression on her, and worse yet, she didn't seem to care.

"Uh… Ami! Didn't something happen at school?" Makoto made a weak, but successful attempt to steer the conversation back onto the appropriate track.

"Ah that's right! How is _Todai_?" Minako asked, turning her attention away from Rei to Ami and regaining her impish grin. "How are the frat parties?"

"I haven't been to any frat parties Minako-chan," Ami giggled, "But if you like, I could ask Ryu-kun if there are any coming up."

"Oooh!" Usagi squealed in excitement, "I want to go to a frat party! It would be so much fun! Since Mamo-chan is out of the country, I could get away with it!"

Minako openly laughed, slapping her Princess on the back, "When did you get so bold?"

Usagi bit into a cookie, reflecting on it. "I dunno. I guess I want to have some fun now, after all, eternity is a long time."

"How romantic," Kimika said with a pleasant smile, unaware that Usagi was being literal.

Minako chuckled at her ignorance before she was elbowed into silence by Makoto.

"Well just because of _that_," the Senshi knew Rei was speaking of Crystal Tokyo, "doesn't mean you have to be so lazy now, Odango. Have you found a part-time job yet?"

The Princess looked clearly guilty as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap, "Aren't we supposed to be talking about Minako-chan?"

Minako stirred the tea that she still hadn't ventured to taste. "So Kimika-san, tell me. How did this loser," She threw a thumb in Rei's direction, "bag a lady like you?"

Kimika forced herself to chuckle at Minako's playful frankness. "Well, let's see… It was two months ago or so, when our fathers introduced us to each other."

Minako's jaw dropped. "Your _fathers?_"

"They're colleagues."

Minako found the will to close her mouth, but was still stunned. "You're a Senator's daughter too?"

She nodded. "I work as an aide for my father, and we often host fundraisers at our residence. It was at the last one when he introduced me to Senator Hino and Rei."

Minako was astonished. "You actually went to a political event?"

Rei shrugged, knowing she had voiced her distaste for politics many times, due to her father. "My Dad's been making an effort lately. I thought I told you this before? Anyway, we had been arguing a lot about me being gay. I guess he gave up and decided to make the best of the situation." She chuckled, reaching for Kimika's hand. "I nearly left when he told me he wanted me to meet someone. I thought it was going to be another kiss-ass guy wanting a promotion."

Kimika smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hand back. Unfortunately, their moment was ruined by a cell phone ring, prompting everyone to grab at their phones.

"It's mine," Kimika said, putting the others to rest, "Ah, its father. I'd better go; he needs to be briefed for his meeting tomorrow." She rose, turning to Minako. "It was very good meeting you Minako-san. I look forward to seeing you again."

Minako barely nodded to her. "Same here. See ya later."

Rei decided to walk her down the steps to her car, parked right in front of the shrine. "I'm sorry." She said before Kimika could sit in the car.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Minako."

Kimika smiled, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Silly. You don't have to apologize for her, she didn't offend me. I'm afraid I offended her."

Rei shook her head. "You didn't do anything. Listen, try not to worry about it."

"Should I be worried about something?"

"No. Not at all."

Kimika's smile faded. She said it with total confidence, but her eyes revealed uncertainty. She looked away, up at the shine at the top of the steps. Rei followed her gaze.

"She has a very… brusque personality. I imagine if we weren't together she would be much more likable." She continued speaking, even after Rei opened her mouth to protest, "I had yet to see you so agitated too. You're usually so cool and composed when I'm with you."

Rei suddenly pulled her close, forcing Kimika to meet her intense gaze. "This is why I want you with me." She had learned, ironically enough from the Senshi of Love, that in relationships there were wrong things to say, and there were right things to say. She and Kimika had made a strong connection quickly; she knew all the right things to say already. "Minako… she's one of my closest friends, but she makes me crazy. That's the real reason why it didn't work between us. I need you because you keep me balanced."

Kimika all but melted under her passionately burning stare. She'd be an idiot to forsake Hino Rei because of some discomfort she felt between someone that didn't matter in the end. "Thank you." She caught herself before she said too much, emotions swelling inside her. She didn't expect the miko to have those types of deep feelings already. "I have to go. I'll call you later tonight."

Rei nodded, accepting her sweet, but brief kiss gratefully. She watched the car drive off until it eventually turned a corner and disappeared. Heaving a great sigh, she hitched her hakama pants up and prepared to face Minako and the others, without Kimika's presence as a cushion. She knew the blonde would really let her have it now.

Minako was sitting on the top step, smoking a cigarette, apparently waiting for her.

"Still haven't quit, huh?" Rei said, standing in front of her in an attempt to look imposing. "I won't say anything, I assume you've heard it already from Ami."

"Among other things. They all think it's absolutely necessary for me to see my parents." Minako blew a cloud of smoke up at Rei, who waved it away impatiently.

"Cut that out."

"Don't stand in front of me like that; I know what you're trying to do." She grabbed Rei's hand and pulled the miko down next to her. "I don't want to face them just yet, but I can't sleep on Mako-chan's couch forever."

"Stay here," Rei offered automatically, as if it was the simplest answer.

Minako snorted. "Yeah right, now that your girlfriend's gone."

"It's not like that Minako!" Rei yelled, causing Minako to recoil, even though she was almost immune to her tantrums.

The blonde flicked her cigarette butt away, annoyed. "It sure seems that way. Why the hell did you let me kiss you, when you knew you had your girlfriend in there?"

The miko looked away, searching for an answer in the dusky horizon. "As if it's so easy to stop kissing you Mina." She finally said with a smirk.

She cracked a little smile too; Rei didn't forget that appealing to her vanity was a good way to cut the tension, and the less tension there was, the easier it would be to talk, instead of shouting and cursing like they normally did.

"Seriously," Minako said, quieter this time, "Why didn't you tell me about her? History aside, I thought we were still friends."

"Come off it, of course we're still friends." Rei looked at her with a side glance, "I tried to tell you, as a matter of fact. But, it was you who said you didn't care about who I was dating. I should've known that was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie! I mean I did care, I just didn't want to hear about it." Minako put her hands in her face, sighing, "I was all alone in America, Rei. And Artemis doesn't count much when you're lonely, there's only so much a talking cat can do. I wanted to believe that I had something at home. I didn't expect you to wait for me, but..." Minako couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. She didn't even know how to. In truth, she did expect Rei to wait for her, and she suspected that the miko knew this.

"You were the one who set the boundaries, Mina." Rei said, after digesting Minako's words, her voice a little harder than usual. "And… I had no intention of waiting. I knew you wouldn't."

Minako looked away.

"But I did anyway… Two years is a long time." A bitter smile crossed Rei's face. "Sometimes, I think I'm a masochist."

"Kami, don't make me feel worse Rei!" Minako finally succumbed to her tears. Rei put her arm around her and let the blonde sink into her shoulder, sniffling gently. Somehow, they both felt better, completely comfortable in the embrace.

"Don't feel bad Minako," Rei said into the top of her head, inhaling the pleasant shampoo scent, "Kimi is more than I could have hoped for, probably more than I deserve."

Minako finally straightened up, wiping her tear-streaked face. "You're really serious about her, huh? I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier, I should probably apologize."

Rei chuckled, wiping a leftover teardrop away from her cheek. "She understood. And actually I did tell her about you. This morning, in fact."

"This morning? So she slept over?"

The miko, a master of perception, could not read the tone of Minako's question. She nodded, avoiding her gaze, "It was only the second time."

"Oh," was all Minako could say. She could now handle the presence of a Rei-girlfriend, but she didn't think she could stomach knowing about the physical details just yet. "Well anyway, I feel terrible now. I would really like to make it up to her, and you."

"And how would you do that?"

The blonde put a finger to her chin, "Three-some?"

Rei's eyes widened, her neck almost snapping as she looked sharply at Minako, who threw her head back and began to cackle.

"Jeese Rei don't get so excited, I was kidding! Perv!" She continued laughing raucously, while Rei sighed and hoped she didn't look as red as she felt.

"Grow up Mina."

* * *

_R&R Please! Next installment soon!!_


	3. So Jealous

_I don't want to be part of the problem  
__I try so hard to get roughed up  
__Fists on up, it looks that easy  
__It looks that way to me  
__It looks that way to you_

_I get so jealous that I can't even work_

_

* * *

_

"Oh… my… God…"

Minako was starting to regret not listening to her friends, who in the end had her best interests at heart. She should have realized that not facing her parents like they told her to, would lead to more nights spent on Makoto's couch. Not that she was unwelcome or uncomfortable in the apartment; in fact Makoto had gone out of her way to give her friend a pleasant environment to stay in. On this particular night however, Minako was more ill at ease than she was prepared to deal with.

Kicking the covers off irritably, she turned her face into the cushions of the couch and pulled the pillow over her ears. She now regretted sending Artemis to Usagi's to reunite with Luna; at least she would have had someone to commiserate or laugh with intermittently.

Giving up, she threw the pillow aside too and reached for her cell phone.

Rei squinted at the clock, sleep still clouding her vision. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed her phone, "What Minako?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would call me this late? What do you want?"

"I want to get out of here! I can't listen to anymore of Ami and Makoto having sex! It's unbearable Rei, they've been at it for like, two hours!"

"Whoa," Rei said, after a long fit of laughter. "Calm down Minako. I'm sure they'll be done soon," She paused to laugh again, "Kami, I'd hate to be you right now."

"Thanks," Minako sarcastically replied, though she smiled. "It doesn't help that I haven't gotten any lately either."

Rei could almost hear her feigned pout, although she didn't know what to make of this confession. "Well… Sucks for you."

Minako rolled her eyes, "Yeah… Listen, let's go out tomorrow night."

"You mean tonight, it's already morning."

"Whatever. Mako-chan said something about a new club that just opened near her restaurant."

Rei groaned. "I hate clubs, you know that."

"But you love me! Come on, I just came back, you're supposed to do whatever I want."

"I don't remember agreeing to this arrangement."

"Come on Rei!"

"Kami, you're persistent. Fine." Rei hesitated, and then asked, "Should I bring Kimi?"

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?" Minako cleared her throat, after the answer came out more harshly than she expected, "I mean, I want to show her that I'm not a cantankerous bitch too. She deserves another chance to get to know the real Minako, with the magnetic personality that everyone else enjoys."

"Uh, sure." Minako was sure Rei was rolling her eyes, "Well I'm tired, and unlike you I have to get up when the sun comes up. Have they finished yet?"

Minako listened for anymore noise coming from Makoto's bedroom. "I think they're done, thank goodness. I'll call you tomorrow, and don't bail on me!"

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye Rei. Sleep tight."

* * *

The outside of the Metropolitan Government Building was swarming with businessmen, politicians, lobbyists, lawyers, administrators and every other type of suit bustling about, looking to find a cheap and scarfable lunch. Kimika stood idly on the buildings steps, wondering if today she could do without a meal of questionable quality, which she would probably have to eat standing up. 

"Kimi-chan!" A hoarse voice called to her from behind. She knew immediately who it was, no need to turn, or react to the slap on her bottom. "Are you going to eat? Or are you pretending to diet again? Skinny bitch."

She finally turned to her friend and colleague, "A diet wouldn't be such a bad idea, Masa. Did I tell you about yesterday?"

He squealed, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the building. "No you didn't! Tell me, tell me! What happened with Queen Rei?"

"Would you stop calling her that? Anyway, yesterday she finally told me about her ex."

Masa gasped. "Ooh."

"Not only that, I got to meet the woman as well."

"Ooh! What's she like?"

Kimika sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky. "She's a friggin model, Masa."

"What? Girl, what was Rei doing with a model?"

"Cheating on her, apparently."

"What?!"

"I couldn't believe it either. Actually, this was before she became a model, but still… If she can cheat on a model…"

"Kimi-chan, don't even start! You're a kajillion times better than any model, and Rei would never cheat on you."

"How do _you_ know?" Kimika challenged.

Masa shrugged, "_I_ don't, but shouldn't you?"

"Touché. I guess I do know, she did try to reassure me. I swear, before I left yesterday, the way she looked at me, my legs nearly gave out."

"See? Honey, you have no business being insecure, you're too old."

Kimika slapped his arm accordingly. "I am not. Insecure. Or old."

"All I'm saying is that Miss Rei is looking like a good catch right now, isn't she? You like her, you father likes her, the sex is—"

"Incredible."

"There you go. Don't let this model ex-girlfriend get in your head."

Kimika hugged the arm she had previously abused. "You're right, I'm being immature. I just like her _so_ much Masa."

"You don't have to tell me Kimi-chan, I hear it everyday."

Kimika's defensive reply was lost as her cell phone began to vibrate in her purse. "It's Rei!" She squealed as Masa rolled his eyes.

He waited patiently as she danced away from him to have the phone conversation, the giddy smile on her lips fading after a few seconds. She rejoined him after hanging up, mirthless.

"What happened?"

"The model ex-girlfriend is taking us out tonight. According to Rei, she wants to apologize for being rude to me yesterday."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?"

Kimika shoved her hands in the pockets of her blazer, hazel eyes looking off in the distance. "We're going to a club. I've never gotten Rei to go to a club with me."

Masa nodded, swinging an arm around her. "Let's get some coffee. Or better yet, a cocktail."

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this Minako-chan," Ami told her friend as she stood with her outside Makoto's restaurant, waiting for the chef to clock out. She pulled at the short hem of the dress that Minako had advised her to wear, an uncomfortable frown on her face, "I don't think I'm suited for these types of places… or clothes." 

"Nonsense!" Minako leaned against Ami's car, surveying her friend with her head tilted. "You've definitely got the figure to pull this dress off. I never realized how tiny your waist is!" Minako started to grin as Ami's cheeks turned pink. She was mildly disappointed when she didn't go completely red like Minako expected her to, so she decided to see how far she could push it. "Seriously, when Mako-chan sees you—well after last night, I hope she can control herself or at least warn me to sleep somewhere else."

Ami's instantly crimson complexion pleased Minako enough. The med student's eyes went wide, hands going to her face. "You heard us?!"

The blonde doubled over in laughter. "Loud and clear!" She wiped a tear away, looking up at the night's sky.

Ami joined her against the car, following her upward gaze. "My curriculum turned out to be more encompassing than I originally planned. We… don't get as much time together as you would think."

Minako swung an arm around her. "You don't owe me any explanations Ami-chan, I am the Senshi of Love after all."

"I've always admired how seriously you take that title," Ami giggled.

"Soldier of Love and Beauty," the blonde whispered wistfully, "Unfortunately I can never ever protect myself."

Ami was struck by how quickly Minako's mood changed. She figured the blonde must be more affected by the situation with Rei than she was letting on. "I think that on some level Rei-chan still loves you deeply. Just not in the way you want her to. I'm not sure you want to hear this, but since Rei's been with Kimika-san, she's the happiest I've seen her since… well, since high school."

Minako looked at her friend, aware that she was only trying to make her see reason. "You're right Ami-chan, I don't want to hear that."

"You'd rather hear that she is miserable without you and that Kimika-san is just a replacement?" Ami recited, knowing the logic of the blonde's mind well.

"Exactly!" Minako laughed, but her mirth subsided quickly. "I am aware that I'm terrible, selfish person. But I can't help it. It's Rei." She caught Ami's worried eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I may be a bad person, but I'm not a home wrecker. I know how awful it is."

Before Ami could answer, Makoto finally emerged from the restaurant check in hand. She flicked it gratefully, grinning. "Okay, now I have booze money, let's go!" She stopped in her tracks, catching sight of Ami in something she only imagined her wearing. One side of her grin fell, leaving a slack look of awe on her face. "Wha…"

Minako felt a strange sense of achievement, with Makoto petrified with desire and Ami red as a traffic light. "Aww, just like old times!"

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea," Rei bemoaned as she, Kimika and Usagi approached the club, a flashbulb going off in her face. Grabbing Kimika's hand she pushed past the paparazzo and went straight to the front of the line, where Minako had namedropped their way onto the list. 

Usagi's eyes widened at the glamorous world she had only seen from the outside. "Wow Rei-chan, you guys are celebrities!"

Rei huffed, her mood already spoiled. "Only because of our fathers."

"It was just one photographer Rei," Kimika tried to pacify her. She herself had smiled politely for the picture, guiltily hoping it would turn up in tomorrow's newspaper.

Minako waved to them from the booth she and the others were occupying.

Usagi was still in awe. "How did you get us in here, Minako-chan? Did they recognize you?"

"Uh, no," She admitted, a bit embarrassed. "Actually, I just told them the hot lesbian politician's daughters would be joining us. They let us in right away."

Rei sunk in her seat. "Great, more angry calls from Dad's press secretary."

"The old fart deserves it!" Minako proclaimed unabashedly, although she caught Kimika's appalled expression. "Not that he's not a wonderful man and all… He just doesn't like me."

"Well," Kimika forced herself to smile, "Perhaps it's his misunderstanding."

"He understood pretty well that we were fu—"

"Minako!" Rei interjected quickly. "Should we get some drinks?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I need one," Kimika mumbled, then added, "Minako-san, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh thanks, but I already have one."

"Mina, just go!" Rei nearly pushed her out of the booth, adding stealthily, "And don't say anything stupid. I know that's hard for you."

Minako shot her a dirty look before following Kimika to the bar. There was a momentary awkward silence as they waited for the drinks, Minako unsure of how to go about apologizing.

"So… I guess Rei's dad likes you?"

Kimika was surprised by the question. "Yes, from what Rei says."

The blonde nodded. "That's good, that's good… And your father?"

"He's very fond of Rei."

"Amazing. I'm glad she's happy." She hesitated, and then added, "With you."

Kimika was finally able to give her a natural smile. "Thank you Minako-san. I appreciate that. I think it would make her even happier if the two of us could be friends."

Minako's eyebrows rose, surprised by her maturity; she was more used to dealing with pettiness. Because of this she swallowed her instinctive reply of "No chance in hell" and said, "You're absolutely right, Kimika-san. There's no reason we shouldn't be friends."

Rei was holding her breath that Minako hadn't fouled up her relationship. She would've been pleased to see them return to the booth smiling amicably, but was more suspicious than anything else when they returned arm in arm.

"Okay…" She looked between them apprehensively, "What did you two talk about?"

"Just comparing notes on you," Minako replied with a wink.

Rei scowled as even Kimika giggled. "That's not even funny."

"So you're friends now? Just like that?" Usagi asked, chewing her martini olive thoughtfully.

Minako rested her chin in her hand, watching the couples dance as she and Usagi elected to finish their drinks first. Her eyes involuntarily went from Ami struggling to keep up with an energetic Makoto, to Rei and Kimika dancing more intimately. "Yeah," she answered, "Just like that. She's a sweet girl."

Usagi picked up on her unenthusiastic tone. "Makes it hard to hate her, doesn't it?"

Minako flashed a wry smile. "Am I that easy to read?"

"You were doing good enough before. But when you're staring at them like that…"

Minako's head snapped back to Usagi. She sighed, sinking into her seat. "I need to do something about this." She looked into her nearly empty glass. "Starting with more alcohol." She was up and moving quickly towards the bar before Usagi had a chance to complain about being left alone.

She tapped her fingers against the counter impatiently waiting for her drink, trying to avoid eye contact with other patrons who were conspicuously leering at her. One person in particular was nearly invading her personal space, unabashedly staring at her.

"Excuse me," She finally said, turning to her with a scowl. She was surprised at the familiar face that stared back at her, a smile on her lips.

"I knew it! Assistant-chan!"

"Assistant-chan? Have we met before?" Minako studied her with an arched eyebrow, taking in her chic suit and long brown braid hanging over her shoulder. She still couldn't place the face.

The woman looked her over as well. "Oh yes. You were there on one of the strangest nights of my life. But anyway, I knew I recognized the Three Lights' bratty assistant in one of the magazines."

It finally clicked in Minako's mind. "Sailor Picture—I mean, Saki-san!"

She laughed patting Minako on the shoulder. "Yep. Sorry Assistant-chan, I never got your name."

"Aino Minako, no longer an assistant."

"Right. No longer a young girl either." Minako was pleased with the lengthy looks Saki could not help but take. "You've certainly grown up."

She flashed her patented magnetic smile, always one to open the door when opportunity knocked. "So, are you still a photographer?"

"Who is that?" Rei squinted in the direction of the bar where Minako was now in intimate conversation with Saki.

Usagi looked, shrugging. "I don't know, but they've been talking for a pretty long time." With Kimika in the bathroom and Ami and Makoto _still_ dancing, the Princess decided to take the opportunity to steer Rei back in the right direction. "There's no harm in meeting someone new."

Rei's defenses rose right away. "When did I say there was? But some stranger at a club…" She squinted at them again, watching until Minako finally tore herself away and returned to their table. "Who is that?" She asked Minako outright.

"Oh that's Saki-san, remember her Usagi?"

"No."

"Well anyway, she's a photographer. We're going to take off, so tell Mako-chan I'll be home a little later." She told them casually, turning to leave.

Rei sprang up, grabbing her by the elbow. "Are you kidding me? You just met her!"

Minako wriggled her arm free patiently. "No, I met her years ago. And you assume a lot, Rei. What do you take me for?"

"Then why do you have to leave with her?'

"I told you, she's a photographer and I'm jobless."

"So you're not going to sleep with her?"

Minako smirked. "That's really none of your business."

Rei was lost for words, her mouth left open dumbly as Minako flipped her hair and walked away from her. She sat down silently across from Usagi, who also watched Minako link arms with Saki and leave the club.

Kimika rejoined them moments later, wondering why Rei's jaw was so tightly clenched. "Did someone step on your toes?" She asked with a soft smile, putting her arms around her.

Rei could have laughed at how correct Kimika unintentionally was, but found herself unresponsive even to her girlfriend's gentle kiss. With a woman like Kimika imploring her for attention, there was no reason for her to be as concerned with Minako as she was, and that disturbed her.

Finally, Makoto stumbled over to the table, Ami supporting most of her weight. "We ready?"

Usagi hopped up, taking Makoto's free arm to help the chef balance. "Yeah, let's go. Can you drive me home Ami-chan?"

"Of course." Ami looked around for the other blonde. She turned to Rei, "Where's Minako-chan?"

Rei paused to answer her, letting Kimika walk ahead. "Fuck Minako."

* * *

_I believe that's the first F-Bomb of the fic, but mind you, not the last. Review, review, review!!  
So Jealous - Tegan and Sara_

Note: Just in case anyone was wondering, I didn't make Saki up. She's in episode 9 of Stars "Go for an Idol! Minako's Ambition". However, I did make Kimika up, although her look is based on a Marimite character. 


	4. Crippling Communication

_I know the pieces fit  
__'Cause I watched them fall away  
__Mildewed and smouldering  
__Fundamental differing  
__Pure intention juxtaposed  
__Will set two lovers' souls in motion  
__Disintegrating as it goes  
__Testing our communication_

_The light that feuled our fire then  
__Has a burned a hole between us so  
__We cannot see to reach an end  
__Crippling our communication_

* * *

"I feel… like death." 

Minako rubbed her eyes, heaving a great sigh. The smell of her own breath made her gag. She shot up from the futon she had apparently been sleeping on, then reclined again as blood rushed to her head. She tried to lick her lips, finding it difficult, with next to no saliva in her mouth. Her temples now began to throb as sunlight poured in through a bare window.

"Death, huh? I feel a little worse than that."

She looked to her companion next to her, face partially buried in a pillow, nude save for a pair of jeans. Minako herself wore only panties and a borrowed t-shirt.

"How much did we…?"

"A lot."

Minako groaned. "Maybe too much?"

"There's no such thing as too much."

After a beat of silence, they both started laughing. The polyphonic melody of a cell phone startled them.

"Shut it off, shut it off!" Saki buried her head further into her pillow.

"Mako-chan," Minako read the name on the caller ID, rejecting the call. Idly, she perused her missed call list. "Twenty-six missed calls, ten voicemails… Let's see, thirteen from Usagi, eight from Makoto, and five from Ami. None from Rei?" She mused.

"That angry chick?"

"Hey, she's my best friend."

"She's constipated."

They laughed again, Minako guiltily. "She was just worried."

Saki finally sat up, taking much effort to do so. "I took care of you didn't I?"

Minako sat up too, leaning in to barely touch her lips to Saki's. "Yes, and then some. That is exactly why it worries her."

Saki found that deepening the kiss was impossible, the blonde fluttering away at every attempt. She groaned as Minako left her bed. The younger girl had been doing that to her all night. Despite their state of undress, they barely did more than kiss and fall asleep without putting the air conditioner on. Maybe, Saki figured, it was because they had just become reacquainted not hours ago, or maybe it had something to with that angry chick.

"You should forget about her, y 'know?"

Minako was surprised by this, pausing to look at the photographer as she dressed.

"I can tell when people aren't into it. Because usually with me, they're into it."

Minako's mind scrambled. Had she said something, made a faux pas? "It's not like that." She ran a hand through her mussed hair, combing her brain for excuses. "I just got home, y'know? I'm trying to take my time with everything…"

Judging by Saki's growing grin, Minako figured her explanation was indeed as lame as it sounded.

"You should've told me that last night," the older woman said, slipping on a t-shirt. "It would've made sense, then."

Minako cursed herself. "I uh…"

"And," Saki continued, "I would've been better-behaved. Would have tried to be, anyway." She turned to look at the blonde, who was standing awkwardly in the bedroom's doorway, obviously embarrassed. The photographer smirked. "You have plans today?"

Minako smiled at her, the patented charismatic smile, "Maybe." She teased purposely, enjoying the feeling of knowing she had hooked someone so quickly. It had been a long time since anyone she was interested in looked at her as ardently as Saki was at that moment, and Minako found her overly-cool attitude somehow very alluring.

"How about breakfast? We can swing by the studio afterwards."

Minako's eyes lit up, even as she tried to contain her excitement.

* * *

Kimika leaned against a pillar, watching Rei instruct a few eagerly compliant young mikos in the proper way of sweeping the shrine courtyard. She was startled when Rei suddenly caught her watching, a smug smile creeping onto her lips. 

She waved the apprentices off, instructed Yuuichiro to yell at them more if need be, then went to her patiently waiting girlfriend. "Sorry. After sweeping this place almost every day of my life, I like to see it done a certain way."

"Ah, but your days of sweeping are behind you, Miko-sama."

Rei smiled, snaking her arms around her. She felt the girl stiffen, inexplicably. Brushing some hair away from her golden eyes she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kimika pulled back to look at her, removing Rei's hand from near her face and stepping away. "Did you sleep well?"

The miko became instantaneously anxious. "Yeah, I guess."

"You were really angry last night."

Rei sighed. "No I wasn't. Not really angry."

"Fine, but you were obviously upset about something. Did it have something to with Minako-san?" Kimika prodded.

Rei ran a hand through her hair, looking away. "It's too early for this."

"That's not an answer."

Rei didn't reply. Kimika could see she was trying to control her flaring temper. She crossed her arms rigidly, searching for words to explain herself without revealing what she was trying greatly to keep hidden, both from Kimika and from herself. "It has nothing to do with Minako. I had a headache." She hoped her face didn't betray her consciously lame excuse.

"A headache," Kimika repeated, obviously not buying it.

"Yes… What happened with you two anyway? You never explained how you guys suddenly became best friends."

Golden eyes pressed Rei for any semblance of sincerity. "We decided to be cordial… for your sake."

Rei smiled, wrapping her arms around her again. "Thank you."

"I'm not sure how long that will last though." Rei's eyes asked for clarification. She took a few steps away from the miko, glancing at her watch. "_Fuck Minako_. What did you mean by that?"

Rei's breath caught in her throat. "You heard that?"

"Of course I heard it! You weren't even trying to hide it!"

Rei bit her lip, beginning to lose the composure that she barely had a hold on to begin with. She searched her mind for reasonable excuses, but realized she couldn't put anything past Kimika. The woman had turned out to be smarter and more equable than Rei knew how to deal with.

Her silence unnerved Kimika. She turned her back so Rei couldn't see her ward off the few tears wetting her eyelashes. "Just tell me if you're still in love with her, before I let myself get any deeper into this mess."

That notion kicked Rei back into coherent speech. "_What_ are you talking about?" Her shout echoed across the courtyard, startling the sweeping apprentices and sending Phobos and Deimos into flight. "I don't love her, how can you even question that?"

Kimika spun around to meet her burning eyes. "Then why do you care who she leaves with? Better yet, why did you have such a crazy reaction?"

Rei sighed, "That wasn't crazy. You haven't seen crazy."

"Answer the fucking question Rei!"

She was beginning to panic, realizing Kimika had never been this upset with her. The miko combed her mind for right-things-to-say; apparently she had only been spouting the wrong things. "I'm sorry Kimi, but Minako still has some effect on me. It's like I told you before, she can still drive me insane. She does it on purpose! I mean, suddenly becoming buddy-buddy with you, then that woman… She knows she can still make my blood boil."

"You think she deliberately provoked you, just to get that reaction?" Kimika raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right about that. So many things weren't right about that.

Rei nodded, cautiously reaching for her hand. "I'd go crazy if it wasn't for you." She pulled her closer, successfully piercing Kimika with her eyes.

The woman looked away, loosening her hold slightly. "Don't do that, I feel like you're hypnotizing me." She ignored Rei's chuckle; it wasn't a joke. "Why do you let her do that to you? Just let her go."

Rei couldn't explain the pre-destined eternal links that bound her to Minako and the others, although she wished she could tell the truth this time, rather than having to think up another lame excuse. "It's not so simple. She comes with the group." She was proud of that one, it wasn't a total lie.

"Rei…" Kimika began, glancing at her watch again. She was definitely going to be late, feeling drained already. "You're going to have to do something. I hate feeling like this, and I hate being angry with you. Please, don't give me reason to worry. I…" She paused, looked at Rei and then looked at her watch again. "I'm going to be late."

Rei knew exactly what to do, although she was still unsure of it. Disregarding her apprentices and Yuuichiro in plain sight, she took Kimika's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. The woman reciprocated slowly, but was left breathless when they came apart. Rei kissed her temple, and then with a shaky breath whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Makoto tried Minako's cell phone again for what felt like the millionth time. It was clear to her that the blonde did not want to be found, but this did not thwart her friends' attempts to find her. Of course, she thought, it was incredibly reckless and inconsiderate of Minako to flee on them at the club with a stranger, but then again it was also carefree and impulsive. Textbook Minako. 

The chef hung up after getting her call rejected again, deciding to let Minako worry about Minako for once, and gave her full attention to the slice of chocolate chiffon cake the petite brunette waitress had placed in front of her. Makoto thanked her with a smile, letting her eyes briefly travel over her retreating form before taking a bite of cake.

"I saw that, Kino."

Makoto smirked as Rei took the seat opposite her and signaled the same waitress for a cup of tea. "What did you see, Rei-chan?" She asked innocently.

"I saw you misbehaving. What would Ami-chan say?"

"Ami's not here, is she?"

Rei was taken aback at her friend's boldness. "Hey, if you slip up you're going to have, not just one, but four angry women to deal with. Trust me."

"Oh, I know. I'm not that stupid anyway." She chuckled as Rei glared at her. "I didn't mean that, obviously. I just wish she _was_ here. I feel like I'm barely getting any time with her."

"Hm," Rei stared at her blankly, sipping her tea.

Makoto's eyebrow rose, looking expectantly at her friend. "That's it? No commentary?"

Rei shrugged. "What is there to comment on? She's pre-med, she barely has time to breathe. Deal with it."

Makoto slouched in her chair. "Brilliant advice."

The miko chuckled. "Sorry, but it's not as bad as you think it is. You guys seem fine to me."

Makoto smiled, relieved to hear that. "Thanks. So how are you and Kimika doing?" She looked up to see a pained expression cross Rei's face. "Oh no. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" She retorted quickly, putting her hands up defensively. "Kimi's happy."

Makoto looked at her friend closely. "Are you happy?" She asked, clocking Rei's notable hesitation.

"Of course," Rei shrugged, "I didn't mess up yet. In fact, today I told her I love her."

"Wow," the chef grinned, impressed, "I didn't expect that, so soon."

"Neither did she," Rei said with a chuckle. Her smile faltered as she gave thought to her actions for the first time, "Neither did I."

Makoto winced, recognizing the conflict behind Rei's suddenly cloudy violet eyes. She shook her head at her friend, "Rei-chan… Just because you haven't cheated on someone doesn't mean you haven't messed up."

Rei looked at her. She shook her head. "I _haven't_. I do love her." She ignored Makoto's skeptical look, "I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't care if she left me or not this morning. But I didn't want her to, so I told her I loved her. She couldn't leave after that."

Bewildered, Makoto leaned towards her earnestly, "Rei. That's crazy. I… I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I'm fine with it."

Rei continued to sip her tea, while Makoto resigned herself to finishing off her cake. "Just out of curiosity," she said after a few minutes, "Why did she try to leave you?"

Rei thought back to the morning, deciding on leaving out a few details. "She… was upset about last night."

"About Minako?"

"No, no. Just something stupid I said."

"What did you say?"

"I can't remember."

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the miko, but her defenses were up and she was once again impenetrable. The chef relented, figuring that despite what her friend said, she was indeed "messing up" and the truth would be out soon enough.

* * *

"Ami! You said you would help me with my homework!" The chef complained, thrusting a wine glass towards her girlfriend while she gripped a half empty bottle in the other. 

Ami patiently sidestepped her way out of Makoto's reach as she sought to leave the kitchen. "I thought you meant _real_ homework, the kind of homework I should be doing right now."

"This is real homework! It's my job to taste wines and match them with our new dishes."

"And it's a damn fine job you have." Rei added from the kitchen table, raising her own glass in support, while next to her Usagi nodded vigorously.

Ami sighed, "Well see, you have Rei-chan and Usagi-chan to help you. Really Makoto, I have too much reading to get done to be getting drunk."

Makoto stepped back, feigning hurt. "Who's drunk? I'm not drunk. Rei, Usagi are you drunk?"

"Yeah."

"A little bit."

Makoto stared at her tipsy, uncooperative friends. "Seriously guys?"

The aspiring doctor took the taller woman by the shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Missing one wine tasting night won't kill me."

Makoto pouted. "You know what else won't kill you? Not studying, for once."

"Actually, I think that _would_ kill Ami-chan," Usagi mused.

Ami sighed, as her friends chuckled at her expense; she was used to it after all. They ceased rather abruptly upon hearing the front door opening. "That must be Minako-chan," she said. Looking at her watch she realized the girl had been missing for almost an entire day.

"I'm _home_," The blonde sang, joining the rest in the kitchen, eyes widening at the myriad bottles of wine crowding the table, "Ah, are we having a party?"

"Yes, but only people who return phone calls are invited," Makoto quipped.

Minako grinned sheepishly at her friend. "Yeah, sorry about that. I ended up being very busy. But I'm here in front of you now, safe and sound. That's all that matters right?"

Despite how uneasy they felt with her explanation, Minako's cheerful smile won them over. She took a seat at the table while Makoto poured her a glass.

Rei, seated opposite her and unsatisfied with her account, attempted to study her.

Minako smiled at the heavy-lidded miko. "Looking at anything in particular Rei-chan?"

Rei scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I'm just wondering where you could have vanished to for twenty-four hours."

"You went home didn't you Minako-chan?" Usagi guessed, "To meet your parents?"

Minako shook her head. "Afraid not, Usagi. My time was much better spent, I think."

Rei gave a short derisive laugh at this, "Oh? And did… what's her face have anything to do with this?"

The model bore her aggression patiently. "She did. When you're not a hostile anti-social bitch like you Rei," She still smiled sweetly as she pointed her glass at the miko, "you can end up meeting some great people." Rei opened her mouth immediately to retaliate, but Minako simply turned to Usagi and continued, "Saki took me to her studio, that's where I was all day. _And_ we set up a test shoot for next week. See, isn't that way better than seeing my parents?"

"I don't know about that," Makoto put in, "but I am glad that you're alive, and that you managed to get yourself a photo shoot too."

She clinked her glass with Minako's before Rei mumbled, "But we can't forget about _how_ you got that photo shoot."

Minako only smiled at this point to keep the other three at ease, but knowing better than that, they all stiffened. "Just what do you mean by that Rei-chan?"

"I don't know. I mean, who the fuck knows what you did last night, right?"

"Right. That's between Saki and me, isn't it?"

Ami felt the tension spike up as they posed these rhetorical questions, smiling forcibly at each other. She felt it was time to break up this party before it got out of hand. "Well, I have to get back to studying. Don't you have class tomorrow Usagi?"

Usagi got the hint, shooting out of her seat. "Yes! I do!" She tugged on Rei's sleeve, "Walk me home Rei-chan."

Minako finally tore her glare away from the infuriating miko, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Usagi. I'll be in the shower."

Rei grunted as Usagi did all but drag her out of Makoto's apartment. She still had much left to say to Minako.

"Why did you say that Rei-chan?" Usagi asked as they walked home, arm in arm as neither were in complete control of their motor skills.

"I didn't say anything. You guys let her off too easy anyway," Rei huffed.

Usagi shook her head, "No. Minako-chan's a big girl, she can take of herself. She doesn't need another mother, Rei-chan, that's why she's avoiding her own."

Rei ripped her arm away from the Princess, causing her too stumble for a few steps. "I don't want to be—shut up Usagi. Maybe you're okay with her behavior, but I'm not."

"Does Kimika-san know?"

"Does Kimika-san know what?"

"That you're 'not okay with her behavior'?"

"No!" Rei sucked her teeth, "Why should she know that?"

"Because it obviously means that you still have feelings for her, duh!" Usagi said matter-of-factly, causing Rei to stop in her tracks.

Rei was still paused as the blonde walked ahead of her and considered, not for the first time, that the Princess was much more forthright with a little wine in her. She caught up with her and decided to admit, "I'm pretty sure that Kimi does know."

Rei was caught off-guard by her next comment.

Nodding sagely then sighing, Usagi told her, "Rei-chan… Spare them both. Please."

* * *

_Schism - Tool  
Update 1/18/08--Full AN on my profile page. R&R! muah_


	5. A Fate Resigned

_Shady's back! Beat me up later, read and review now._

* * *

_For you I was a flame  
Love is a losing game  
Five story fire as you came  
Love is a losing game_

_Though I'm rather blind  
Love is a fate resigned  
Memories mar my mind  
Love is a fate resigned_

Father and daughter looked at each other from across the table. Similarly hued eyes briefly met, and then unabashedly flicked to their wristwatches to count the minutes passed since they first sat down for lunch. Only fifteen, and their salads had not even reached the table yet.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How is your grandfather?"

"He's fine."

"How is Kimika?"

Rei looked at him dryly. "She's fine too."

Senator Hino forced a smile as he surveyed the chic black skirt suit his daughter had opted to wear to their monthly lunch date, something he would've never guessed to be in her closet. "You look nice, Rei-ko. Did Kimika pick that out?"

She stopped herself from scowling at him. "She suggested it, yes." This information caused a pleased smile to cross the Senator's face that made Rei immediately regret the choice of outfit.

"I like it," He repeated the sentiment, still smiling. "You look like my daughter."

Rei opened her mouth to ask what exactly it was that she looked like before, but decided that it was rare enough to see the man smile at her. It was a dumb thing to be so happy about, she thought, but then again she hardly ever did anything to attempt to make him happy. She resigned herself to mumbling a "Thanks, Dad" as their salads finally arrived, and to holding her tongue for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"Goodness gracious!" Saki grinned as she pointed her camera and snapped ten frames at lightning speed. "Where did you learn to pose like that?"

Minako would have grinned, but the look they were going for called for "coy and playful", so she pursed her lips and lowered her eyelids.

Fifty frames later, she let herself laugh as she watched Saki bite her lip as she lowered the camera. She hustled to the laptop where the digital shots were recorded, and leaned on the photographer's shoulder as they looked through them.

"These are pretty good, you were really giving it," Dai, Saki's art director told her, "Doesn't even come across that you haven't worked in months."

"I hoped it wouldn't," Minako replied absently, her eyes glossing over the myriad images of herself. Straightening up, she clasped her hands together gratefully, "Thank you so much guys. I can definitely book a job now."

Seeing the cheerful blonde so suddenly serious, Saki chuckled and poked her in the side, eliciting a yelp and a slap on the arm. "That's better. Don't get all teary-eyed yet, there's still lots more to shoot. Go change for the next one."

Dai looked away as the photographer and model shared a brief kiss. He smirked at Saki as soon a Minako had disappeared behind the changing screen, "Saki-kun. Careful, careful. Mia's due back in town soon."

Saki threw her braid over her shoulder as she whipped around to glare at him, "You keep your mouth shut."

Minako fumbled with her cell phone many times as she excitedly dialed her friend's cell phone number from behind the changing screen. The phone rang a few times before a gruff-sounding Ami picked up, "What?"

Surprised, Minako looked at her phone briefly to make sure she hadn't called Rei by accident. "Ami-chan? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Minako-chan, hold on for a second," Ami moved out of the less than silent library into an adjacent hallway. Minako heard the girl sigh, "I don't suppose you could dispense some advice on how to turn someone down politely, Senshi of Love?"

Minako let herself grin at the use of her title, "That's not really my forte. I prefer to lead people on."

Ami chuckled into the phone, "How silly of me to think otherwise."

"I was kidding Ami," Minako told her, "But seriously, who's trying and when can I see Mako-chan kick their ass?"

"I wouldn't bother Makoto with this. She'd just get unnecessarily worked up. It's a small matter. A girl in my study group, she's quite persistent."

Minako paused in trying unsuccessfully to zipper herself into a rich fuchsia evening gown. "Is she cute?"

Ami chuckled again, "You're shameless, you know that?"

"I know. Well, is she?"

"I don't believe she's your type. She's not a miko or anything."

Ami heard her friend scoff,"That's not even funny. She was out of line the other night, even for her."

"You weren't exactly well behaved either, Minako-chan," Ami reminded her, "Although I wouldn't worry about it too much, it seems the wine might've had that effect. Rei is never intentionally rude to you. The rest of the world isn't so lucky."

Minako chewed her lip as she pondered this, even as Saki's voice called for her to hurry up. "Ah, I have to get going Ami-chan. I just called to tell you to get everyone together and get down here after lunch. You guys can watch me work!"

Ami smiled fondly as the blonde hung up. She held her phone in her hand, pausing as she highlighted Makoto's name in the phonebook. As it rang, a small part of her hoped to get the voicemail.

"Hey sweetheart," Makoto's cheerful voice answered. "You're out of school already?"

"Afraid not," she said looking towards the library door and her awaiting study group, "I just called to tell you that Minako invited us to her photo shoot. I think I can spare a couple hours to go see her, what about you?"

"I can swing that. Wait—you mean I actually get to see you today? While the sun's up?"

Makoto heard her girlfriend sigh tiredly, a sound she was becoming increasingly more familiar with. "Makoto… My lecture is starting in a few minutes, can you call Rei and Usagi?"

"She wanted Rei to come to?"

"She did say 'everyone'. Perhaps seeing Minako in her new milieu will help Rei to apologize."

"Her new what? Okay, I guess that makes sense. I'll see you soon, then. I love you."

"Love you too," Ami replied automatically, shutting her phone quickly afterwards and heading back into the library for another hour of study.

* * *

"Now now, eat everything on your plate. It's bad to waste food."

The seven-year-old looked at Usagi blankly. The Princess returned the stare as she sipped from one of his juice boxes.

"I don't like it." He stated plainly, enough reason to leave half of his lunch untouched on the plate.

"But I just told you, it's bad to waste food."

"So?"

"So there are little boys and girls everywhere who aren't as lucky as you, that have to eat straw for lunch and work eighteen hour days without pay," She returned with a smug smile. She was happy that the lessons from the cultural anthropology class she had slept through most of the semester were finally coming in handy.

Her charge was unperturbed by this information. "And I care about that because…?"

The juice box straw nearly lodged itself in Usagi's throat as she gasped. Young people these days were well-equipped with sarcasm, more so than she had been at that tender age. She had not really encountered that type of cutting witticism until she met Rei, and didn't care for it much then either.

"Because, young man, the police will arrest you for being a selfish, wasteful little brat, on top of being a smart aleck!"

"The police can't arrest me! My dad works for the city."

This kid really had an answer for everything, and there were four more hours yet before his parents came home and finally paid her for putting up with him. "Ah maybe not the police, but surely, Sailor Moon will punish you!" She pointed at him dramatically.

"Sailor Moon?" He looked at her perplexedly, when it dawned on her. The kid was only a baby when the Senshi had transformed for the last time, saving the world—the universe—existence itself—from Galaxia.

He was as surprised as he cared to be when his babysitter's smile broke and she agonizingly whimpered, "I'm so _oooold_!"

He watched her distress for a few more seconds before adding an unhelpful "Duh!" then scooting out of his chair to find his Nintendo DS.

Usagi let herself mourn the ravages of time a little bit more before the ring of her cell phone distracted her. "Ah Mako-chan!"

Makoto held the phone an inch away from her ear, customary when being greeted by the Princess. As soon as Usagi's voice had returned to safe decibel levels, she plugged her other ear and smashed the phone closer to her face, trying to drown out the sounds of the noisy restaurant kitchen. "Usagi-chan, are you still sitting that kid? Minako-chan's on a photo shoot, she wants us to check it out? Can you come?"

"Yah," Usagi answered matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't miss that for anything!"

"What about the kid?"

The Princess pondered this for a moment, "I guess I'll have to take him with me."

A pained expression crossed Makoto's face that she was glad the blond couldn't see. "Fine. I'll pick you both up. Oh and call Rei-chan, Minako said she could come too."

* * *

After a decidedly dull lunch with her father, Rei had found herself standing idly on the steps of the Metropolitan Government Building, waiting for Kimika. She sent the woman a seventh text message asking how long she would be. The reply came several minutes later, after maddening catcalls from the idiotic construction crew across the street, informing her that whatever she was working on was being held up by something and that it would be at least another hour.

"Ridiculous," the miko huffed to herself. An hour was an eternity to wait in the mind-numbingly tedious business district, but not enough time for her to make it back to the shrine to do something productive. She was considering doing so anyway, despite the consequences she would have to endure later.

A providential ring of her cell phone informed her that Usagi was calling. "Please tell you you're near the Government building," she answered impatiently.

"Nope, but we'll be nearby soon," the blonde replied in stride, "Minako's having a photo shoot right now and she invited us along. Can you make it?"

Rei nearly hopped down the steps to the sidewalk in joy. She calmed herself though, hesitating to answer. "I sort of have to wait for Kimi—"

"Oh well forget it," Usagi concluded. She wanted to make the decision for the miko, because she knew exactly in which direction she would go.

"No! Wait! It'll still be another hour before she gets out, and you said the place was close right? I can stop by and take a look. I mean, I've never seen Mina in action."

Usagi looked wryly to Makoto behind the wheel, who chuckled, also predicting Rei's judgment call. "Fine, Rei-chan. We'll be by in a few minutes."

Makoto shook her head as Usagi hung up, "What are we going to go with that girl?"

The Princess frowned, "I wish there was something we could do. Y'know, besides physically hurting her."

"We may have to resort to that option," Makoto grinned.

* * *

"Yowza!" Saki encouraged Minako excitedly as she snapped several shots of the blonde posing flirtatiously in the fuchsia gown, oblivious to her four friends and a bewildered child entering the studio quietly.

They stood by out of sight as Minako continued to work, a mixture of pride and awe coming over them as they watched their friend.

"She's sooo pretty! And cool!" Usagi squealed, clasping her hands together in star-struck admiration. The seven-year-old by her side stared for a while before looking around for something of more interest.

"My, this is surreal isn't it?" Ami remarked in an emotional whisper, "She looks nothing like the girl we grew up with, yet beneath all the cosmetics it's Minako-chan."

Makoto nodded, her proud smile turning into a frown, "Yeah. I just wish her parents were here too." She kicked at the tiled floor, irritated, "What's wrong with them?"

"Maybe nothing's wrong with them," Ami and Makoto were surprised to hear this from Rei, "Maybe something's wrong with Minako." Her furrowed eyebrows relaxed as the model executed her trademark, blowing a kiss and winking at the camera. She felt a shiver go through her. "Damned if she doesn't look good though."

"Simmer down now," Usagi warned, snapping out of her rapture momentarily.

"I'm not saying anything wrong, she _does_," Rei replied quickly, crossing her arms. Her ears caught a bit of Saki's eager praise and huffed, "What is with that woman? Is she getting off on this or something? For God's sake…"

Usagi rolled her eyes, turning to Rei, "It's her job. She _is_ the photographer."

"Yeah, some job," the miko snorted. "Taking pictures of half-naked beautiful women all day…" she murmured, unable to complete her resentful thoughts as Saki's camera stopped clicking and Minako excitedly made her way to her friends.

She threw her arms around Usagi, Ami, and Makoto all at once, squeezing the four together while Rei and Usagi's charge looked on. It wasn't until Rei cleared her throat that Minako acknowledged her.

She straightened up, lifting the skirt of her gown and taking a step towards the miko. "Rei. I didn't expect you to come," she admitted, still bruised from the last words they exchanged.

That, however, seemed to be the furthest thing from Rei's mind. Minako's eyebrow rose curiously as Rei's gaze traveled over her; from sparkling three-inch designer stilettos, to the full charmeuse skirt that flowed from the silky bodice which dipped with the blonde's slim waist and likewise hugged the swell of her breasts; to bare collarbones and a fine neck adorned with a diamond tear-drop pendant dangling from a white-gold chain; to a glossy pink mouth, full lips drawn slightly apart; along a dainty nose and rosy cheekbones, finally to sky blue eyes staring back at her intently beneath kohl and curled lashes.

"Like I would miss this," Rei finally retorted, locking her gaze onto Minako's. With a lowered voice, she added, "I'm proud of you."

Minako was just recovering from the stripped bare feeling that more often than not resulted from Rei's intense stare. The quiet admission on top of that, left her slack-jawed. Her own gaze hit the floor, relieved to escape the violet pools that reminded her so much of things she was better off forgetting. Like the many times the miko had conveyed that she wanted this for her as much as she wanted it for herself. And how much Minako had wanted to hear those words and see that spark of admiration, from Rei.

"Um," she giggled, a natural blush tingeing her cheeks even more pink, "Thanks," was all she could muster to say. Relieved to hear Saki calling out to her, she turned to the photographer who slipped both arms around her waist.

Rei looked away, crossing her arms as Saki lay smiling kisses on Minako's face and neck. "Isn't she great?" The older woman addressed Minako's four friends, "She's going to be a star."

"Oh, how original," all eyes snapped to the miko, who was examining her nails casually.

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows at Rei before turning to Saki, "Well, as long as we know she's in good hands."

"They're _great_ hands, Usagi-chan," Minako grinned, ignoring the gagging noise coming from Rei's direction.

Saki raised an eyebrow, whispering, "I wish you let me show you how great they actually are."

"My friends are right there!" The blonde screeched back.

Rei felt nauseous, forced to look upon the photographer-model duo whispering to each other and playfully touching. She would puke soon if she had to bear witness to them any longer. Fishing out her cell phone, she emitted a small gasp at the number of missed calls, new text messages, and voicemails.

"What is it?" Ami asked, noticing her fallen face.

"Have we really been here for an hour and a half?" Rei replied incredulously. "I was supposed to meet Kimi a half hour ago!" She quickly read through the text messages, each more hostile than the last. "Oh shit, she's really angry, I have to go. Makoto, can you give me a ride?"

Makoto looked to Minako, who shrugged. "I have to get changed, and besides Saki and I are going to dinner in a bit. But I'm so glad you guys came!" She squealed, throwing her arms around each one of her friends in turn.

Minako only meant to embrace Rei for a second, but the miko held on. As she watched Saki watching her over Minako's shoulder, Rei whispered, "Be careful."

"She's nothing I can't handle," Minako replied wearily as she pulled away.

"I know but—"

"You should be careful too, y'know," she told Rei with a smirk. "That Kimika looks a lot more merciless than she lets on."

Rei rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk about mercy."

"I forgave you eventually you—" Minako stopped herself, not wanting to let Rei push her buttons in front of Saki. "Just get the hell out of here already."

She shoved Rei away from her and turned to Saki, waving to the others as they made their way out of the studio.

Rei was anxiously perched in the front passenger seat of Makoto's car, having declared "Shotgun! It's an emergency!" and relegating Ami to the backseat with Usagi. She stared out of the streaky windshield, becoming more uneasy with each passing landmark that showed how close she was getting to the home of her undoubtedly pissed off girlfriend.

"STOP!" A cry came from the backseat, causing Makoto to slam on the brakes and send all four occupants flying forward.

"What?!" The brunette yelled, eyeing Usagi in the rearview mirror and rubbing her chest where it had collided with the steering wheel.  
"The kid! I forgot the kid!"

The three women stared at their Princess with utter astonishment. Without a word, Makoto made a precarious U-turn and speedily headed back to Saki's studio. The child was waiting patiently in front of the building, enjoying a popsicle and holding a certain blonde model's hand, who threw her head back and laughed raucously at her not-so-responsible friends.

Rei groaned as she squeezed into the back beside Usagi and Ami, as the kid demanded the front seat in exchange for the promise that he would speak not a word of the incident to his parents. She sunk deeper into the little space she occupied as her pocket vibrated with what was most likely another livid text message from Kimika.

* * *

"I—"

Was all Rei managed to get out of her mouth before Kimika slammed the door in her face. The agitated miko inhaled sharply before rapping on the condo door once again. "Kimi, come on! At least let me explain."

Hand poised to knock again, she was surprised when the older woman opened the door.

"Fine, explain why you were two hours late for our date."

"You weren't exactly timely either—"

Rei rested her forehead against the door once Kimika had slammed it again. Sighing, she reached for the doorknob, relieved to find it unlocked. Upon entering the lavish condominium she found her irate girlfriend rattling dishes around in the kitchen. She looked up at Rei dangerously through a curtain of bangs swept messily to the side; she was still dressed in a previously pristine silk shirt with slacks, wrinkled throughout her stressful workday.

"You look nice," Rei started, lamely.

Golden eyes shot into her, then rolled to look at the ceiling. "You were going to explain—without trying to blame me."

"Right," the miko acquiesced, although silently resented the motherly way her girlfriend intoned. She moved to the kitchen's island, taking a seat at one of the high stools while Kimika continued to prattle around with pots and pans. "I apologize, I really do. I just got caught up with… my friends."

Kimika whipped around to face her, "You ditched me to _hang out_?"

"No! No, no, no, that's not it," Rei got to her feet, going to Kimika's side. Apparently, her words lacked charm tonight, so she decided to change gears.

"It was something that I couldn't miss, and I lost track of time, that's all," she explained softly, reaching for the woman's waist and pulling her close. "I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again," she said tenderly as she nuzzled into her neck. She smiled to herself, feeling Kimika's stiffness diminish until she was wrapping her arms around the miko's neck to return the embrace. "I love you," she whispered, the icing on the cake, and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Kimika's throat.

Somewhere in the back of her ever-reasoning mind, Kimika knew she was being manipulated. Even so, she had to congratulate Rei on playing her like a finely tuned instrument with all the skill of a maestro. The younger woman knew how to talk to her, to upset her, to soothe her, and presently, how to kiss her.

Rei's kisses were torturously light, forcing her to be the one to push closer, to cradle the miko's head with one hand while the other hand fumbled with jacket buttons. The deep chuckle Rei emitted as her suit jacket was hurriedly slipped off sent a blush crawling up Kimika's neck; Rei making her aware of her own runaway desire that only she was capable of evoking.

She let a deep sound of satisfaction escape as Rei finally allowed her to deepen the kiss, the miko's own desire rising to meet her lover's. She pressed herself into Rei as much as she could, holding her face in her hands, determined to taste the flavors of her mouth thoroughly. The younger woman's hands glided seamlessly and everywhere; down to pull the shirt out of her waistband, back up to cup her breasts through the sleek fabric, down again as she worked effortlessly through each button, up again as she nearly tore the shirt from her shoulders.

Just as she was becoming lightheaded, breath came to her in a surprised gasp as the miko lifted her onto the kitchen counter. Another gasp followed as Rei's warm, soft mouth sought tender flesh through the lace of her bra, hands busy with her pants zipper.

Lifting her hips to aid the removal of the slacks, panties right along with them, she reached out a slightly shaking hand to brush her fingers through Rei's bangs. Their eyes met as Rei's lips descended on her inner thigh and she felt her smiling against her skin.

On the hazy edges of coherent thought she briefly wondered if Rei's gaze was naturally or purposefully intense and why, of all times, she chose now to stare unrelentingly right into Kimika. She wanted so bad to close her eyes, to simply feel the unfathomable pleasure as it washed over her, but those violet eyes entranced her, wanted her to watch Rei take her, to see nothing but Rei.

She fell headlong into the gaze, and despite the rational side of herself that she constantly wrestled with, deeper into love with Hino Rei.

* * *

_Full AN on profile page. _

_Love is a Losing Game - Amy Winehouse_


End file.
